etchnionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ned's Pub
Ned's Pub '''is a chain of classic pub restaurants. It is based out of Commack, Senja and currently has six locations. Three of the six locations are in Vetriver. History Ned's Pub was founded by Ned Halmond. The first location was in the Riverside Neighbourhood of Vetriver. Ned decided to rent out the retail space in the newly built 784/785/786 Route 9 building to the left of the NBS of Riverside branch location. Ned wanted a laid back no nonsense pub joint, with the main focus on the bar. Ned also only uses low lit redstone lighting to keep with the laid back setting. The Riverside location was the only location for a long time, until Ned's brother, Tyler, showed interest in franchising the location and convincing him to let him run another location. Ned agreed to this, and Tyler then purchased the old Aberdeen VTA Train Station building in Aberdeen, Senja and converted it into a Ned's Pub, using the old station platform as an outdoor patio/ beer garden. This trend of franchising in family continued for Ned's Pub when Ned's sister Tanya confronted him about opening another location within the City of Vetriver. This plan went through and Tanya rented the largest location in the 814 Route 9 building in Hannover Park, making them the first tenant in this building. Another addition in Vetriver was again by Tyler, when he built a new building in the Lake Park Neighbourhood along Goldwinn St. Ned himself, recently, opened a location within the City of Centura, and plans another in the Village of Addison to steak some ground in the Reyida District. About half a year later, when the Centura Square was built in Helvalon, Ned again rented out the largest space and installed the second Ned's Pub within the Reyida District. Ned owns and manages the original Riverside location, along with the Centura, Helvalon, and Commack locations. The company Ned's Pub Restaurants, LLC. was recently formed to handle the business and the franchising system. The offices were originally located in an office in Commack, a suburb of Vetriver. Recently Ned had the company's offices moved into the recently completed Triple Eight building in downtown Vetriver, which is in the Berkley neighbourhood. The Aberdeen location was recently expanded. The converted train station location was doing well, but was small for the amount of business it gathered. Tyler, who ran the Aberdeen location, purchased the lot behind the train station along Main Street and built a much larger location, connecting it to the outdoor seating area on the old train station platforms, leaving the station building for when the location is very busy or private reservations. Locations '''Riverside - Original 785 Route 9 Vetriver, SJA 7AS01 Hannover Park 814 Route 9, STE 102 Vetriver, SJA 7AS05 Lake Park 828 Goldwinn St Vetriver, SJA 7AS06 Aberdeen 528 Main St Aberdeen, SJA 7AS06 Centura ''' 7734 Vestege St Centura, RYA 7AR01 '''Commack 920 Freemont Ave Commack, SJA 7AS03 Helvalon 8978 Route 2 Helvalon, RYA 7AR02 Addison - Coming Soon! Category:Companies Category:Food Establishments